Edward? and Bella? RolePlaying?
by Essence of Bloodlust
Summary: Edward and Bella are deciding to spice things up in their lives with roleplaying. Alice had bought multiple outfits from Preppy Jock to Dark Goth! But how will this effect the lucky couple?
1. The Fantasy

_**I Don't Own Twilight or any of its characters. That honor goes to Steph. M... But i am a huge fan so here it goes, my second Twilight Fanfiction!! Enjoy**_

* * *

I was lying in bed, Edward at my side, when my mind began to wander….

I was picturing Edward, for some unknown reason, in different outfits. And not the normal kind either. I have absolutely no clue why my mind would choose to drift to thoughts of Edward clothed in different ways when I was so happy with him being nude as he was. But nonetheless my thoughts traveled down that path which quickly became dangerous when Edward's attire started to sway towards more feminine pieces. I barely had time to caution myself when the image of Edward in a dress was forced into my mind. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me in that moment and wasn't surprised to hear Edward murmur to me with laughter of his own.

"What's so funny love?" He asked while nuzzling my ear.

I shivered and shook my head. "Nothing at all."

He didn't buy it. "Are you sure? Now that you can, why don't you mind sharing with me what goes on in that mind of yours?"

I rolled my eyes. Ever since I revealed to Edward about my ability to lift the shield off my mind temporarily, he's been trying to convince me to do it more often. It's not that I didn't want to share things with him but I liked my privacy and letting Edward into my mind all the time just seemed like I was standing naked in front of a crowd full of people. I just didn't like to do it.

"Nice try hon, but no."

Edward seemed taken aback by this a bit. I wasn't one to deny him. But I really didn't want to tell him about what I had been picturing. Talk about awkward…

But the fantasy did make me curious about something….

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes love?

I hesitated, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Have you ever considered spicing up our…uh you know…" I still couldn't bring myself to say it. I still seemed, in some ways, like the human I used to be.

"Sex?" Edward supplied.

"Yeah, that…"

He thought about it for 1 ½ seconds before answering.

"In what way?"

"Like as in like role-playing or something…?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Role-Playing?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity.

I nodded.

"I'd never really thought about it before." Then he grinned crookedly at me.

"Why? Do you want to try it?"

_Damn him for making me sound like a pervert. _

"I just thought it might be fun to try…"

Edward pulled me close, his fingers trailing lightly down my spine. My breath caught and my stomach tightened.

"Actually, Alice already told me about this. She also wanted to make sure that we would be properly supplied so she went on a little shopping spree."

I groaned and buried my head against his shoulder. How embarrassing!

"It's alright love, she didn't tell the others so you won't have to worry about any taunting from Emmett."

Well that made me feel a little better.

"So, now that we know what we're doing tomorrow, what shall we do for the rest of the night?" I asked, coming up to straddle his lap.

His tongue came out to lick along my jaw line, sending shock waves through my body.

"I'm sure we can think of something…."

* * *

_**Note: When has Bella ever used the term: Hon? Weird huh?? Pleace Reveiw and i promise to have the next chapter up soon so that the story can get moving. Right now it 3:09am on a school night....**_


	2. The Doctor Is In

_**I dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend Karma aka MissEdwardAsakura…I think that's how you spell it, for one helping me write this chapter. And two getting me out of my sexual writers block : )) She helped me with the Lemon of course. You'll proably recognize when she stops writing and I stop because it gets stupider. Well anyone enough cutting on myself for one day and here it is (finally) chapter two of Edward and Bella roleplaying: The Doctor Is In.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights go to Stephanie meyer because she is the amazing one who came up with them and also the idiot who signed them over to some movie company to destroy. **_

_This was going to get interesting. _

Was all I could keep thinking as I went about my day. I had been wondering what we were going to be up to today since I got dressed that morning, when Edward had been smiling at me and chuckling under his breath.

"What?" I asked suddenly self conscious. _Old habits die hard. _

"Nothing," he would reply and then go back to getting dressed himself.

I was currently sitting outside with Renesmee, watching her play in our meadow. She reminded me so much of her father…

I let a wistful sigh escape me.

"Pssst!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Alice standing a few feet away from me, hidden in the trees.

She gestured for me to come nearer.

I looked back at Renesmee. Satisfied that she was fine for the moment where she was, playing with a butterfly, I moved toward Alice.

"What is it?" I asked, a little anxiously. Had something happened?

"Edward. You. Go Now."

"But what about-"

Alice cut me off. "I'll take care of Renesmee. You just go."

She handed me a purple shopping bad and a piece of paper. I was about to argue the point more, maybe make an attempt to get some more detail out of her, but she looked at me pointedly and I took the hint.

I took off into the forest at top speed while also opening the folded letter. It read:

Our Place. 3:00. Come dressed and prepared.

Nothing more than that. Not hint at what was going on. No heads up of any kind. Just be there and be ready. I slowed to a stop a few yards away from the cottage and decided it was time to look in the bad that Alice had handed to me. I carefully opened the purple bag and felt my jaw drop at what was inside.

There in the bottom of the bag lay an outfit that I could tell right now was indecently tight and short. But what surprised me even more was that it wasn't just any dress. It was a nurse's uniform. There was even a pair of matching shoes in the bottom.

So I was a hospital nurse? Then what would that make Edward I wondered?

Suddenly my mind was filed with pictures of Edward as the injured patient and me having to find anyway possible to make him comfortable. And I'm sure I would be more than up to it even if he asked me to sponge down his rock hard, beautiful sculpted-

No I had to stay focused until the time was right. I changed into the uniform behind a tree, slipping on the matching shoes. As I zipped up the tight dress, I realized that had I been a half a size bigger, it wouldn't have fit. Once I was ready I snuck back towards the cottage, staying as low to the ground as I could and as silent as possible. I came in through the side door, the one into our bedroom. The room was empty and as far as I could tell, so was the rest of the house. I looked over at the digital clock on the night stand. 3:00 exactly. So where was Edward? I sat down on the bed, my mind slipping back into the gutter as I tried to picture what things we might do to each other. I lay back on the bed picturing Edward on top of me. His hands roaming under the tight hem of the dress, making me moan and-

"Lounging on the job huh?"

I sat straight up, jumping to my feet to see a grinning Edward leaning against the door jam in his own uniform. He was wearing a doctor's uniform complete with stethoscope. What my aroused and clouded mind failed to realize in that moment was who the coat labeled Dr. Cullen must have belonged to. But I guess I was a little to distracted to care at the present time.

"You're going to have to work overtime if you don't shape up," he said, walking into the room towards me.

I felt so ridiculous but the way Edward was playing along made it worth while. It was more of a turn on then I could have imagined.

"I wasn't feeling well," I murmured.

Edward's eyes scanned my form, lingering at the short hem of the dress and the low cut, tight fighting bodice.

"Well, you look fine to me," His breath was deep and husky now.

"Maybe you had better examine me."

His deep gold eyes met mine and a spark of fire ignited between us.

"Maybe I should." And with that, he pushed me backwards onto the bed. My breath caught in surprise at first but then I realized what he meant to do.

"First I will check your pulse." He said, pulling out the stethoscope. He ran the cold metal down the exposed skin of my chest. First running it down the valley between my breasts then stopping at the top of the left one.

"Hmm," he murmured, "I seem to be having a bit of trouble finding a pulse." He moved the stethoscope lower until it rested against my peak. He circled it with the circle of cold medal, forcing my breath out in shallow pants.

"It would seem that you are also having problems with your respiratory system as well. Perhaps I should check that next."

Before i could catch my breath, I was sitting upright with Edward's head pressed in between my heaving breasts.

"Breathe in," he commanded.

I did as i was told, inhaling a less than steady breath before i felt Edward's tongue begin to trace slow circles against my right breast. My breath stuck in my throat as overwhelming pleasure began to crash through me.

"Breathe out," he said against my damp flesh.

I had to force herself to do as he said, exhaling in little uneven breaths. Edward was not playing far. I had to be subject to this torture but he wasn't suffering at all.

"Just as I thought," He said, bringing his head up from my chest to look into her eyes. "You are in no condition for work today. You're going to have to undergo some special treatment before you will be back to good health again. I of course will personally oversee it."

Now that I had had some time away from his devilish mouth, I could begin to think straight again and I was prepared to get him back.

"But Dr. Cullen," I said in my most innocently seductive voice. "I don't know how I will afford such a special treatment."

Edward raised an eye brow. "I'm sure we can figure out some kind of payment plan." He said cautiously, not quite sure where I was going with the conversation.

Good, I thought, that's how I wanted it.

"Oh I already had a plan in mind."

Before he could answer I grabbed him in one blinding fast pushing him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I only had maybe a millisecond before his brain would catch up with my actions so I had to work fast. I kneeled down in front of him, raising his shirt away from his stomach as I made slow lazy circles over his hard muscled abdomen.

"Nurse Bella," he breathed, visibly trying hard to keep his composure, "This is hardly appropriate behavior for the workplace."

I looked up at him with what I hoped was a drop dead seductive nurse naughty look.

"But, , I am only showing my appreciation for your concern in my health."

Before he could respond, I brought my hand up to gently graze the part of him that was already stiffening with his need for me. He sucked in an audible gasp as his eyes rolled into the back of his head slightly. But I wouldn't let him off that easy. I removed my hand and brought it up to gently push him backwards onto the bed. I crawled on top of him like a prowling lioness until both my legs were on either side of his lean hips. Bringing my head down to his neck, I slowly began a trail from his neck to his ear, lightly biting and licking every inch of skin I could access. A part of me knew that there was supposed to be more to the whole role-playing thing than this but I couldn't help myself, I wanted him right there and then. I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine as he growled from the pleasure that I gave him. But apparently, Edward had something else in mind.

"This is most improper," he growled before flipping me onto the bed so that I was pinned beneath him. "After all, I am your superior."

His voice was heavy with authority and I felt a thrill go through me. So that's how he was going to play it.

"And as your superior," he went on, "I want you to remove your clothes."

I looked up at him in mock disbelief. "Dr. Cullen, how could you ask such an unsavory thing of me?"

"I can ask it," he said. "Because I know you'll agree with anything I say," he said as he captured my mouth in one of the most passionate kisses I had ever experienced with him. Our tongues battled like the Resistance and the Super Immortals, yet no side could ever gain any leverage. He kept it going for what seemed like an eternity, and when he finally pulled away, my mind was in a haze and my lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen; which was somewhat ironic since we don't need to breathe.

"Now, as I was saying, remove your clothes," he purred in a seductive lit and I couldn't help but to comply. My hands traveled to the bottom of my dress, and just to impress him, my hands roamed over every curve of my supple body. The unadulterated lust was evident in his features, and every time my hands would caress my breasts, I would moan in pleasure and his eyes would grow even darker as lust consumed him. Finally my hands reached their destination; the hem of my dress. But before I could even get it half way up my thighs, he had ripped it completely off of my body, leaving me in nothing but a lacy black push up bra and a matching thong.

'There goes the dress…hehehe it reminds me of our honeymoon on Isle Esme….'I thought as images of our first time flooded my memory. The gentle caresses, the passion filled kisses, the broken head board, decimated pillows, and the simple bliss of it made me want him even more.

Completely forgetting the role playing, I jumped him with a strong animalistic urge.

"That didn't last very long," he said with a smirk. I placed my finger upon his lips as my mouth moved to his ear.

"The doctor is out," I said in a purr. "So it's time for the nurse to play." He looked completely taken aback by my sudden forwardness, and I took that as my opportunity to pounce. My fingers undid the buttons on his coat at lightning speed and I tossed it across the room, where it landed on top of the shreds of fabric that was once my dress. My fingers raked over the steel planes of his bare chest and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. My hands came in contact with fabric, and I wouldn't allow it so I shredded his pants right off of his legs.

'I hope Alice doesn't get too mad at us for destroying the clothes like this,' I thought as the shreds of pants joined the coat and dress. I fingered the waistband of his boxers and he sighed in pure pleasure. His member was almost protruding from his boxers, so I decided to let little Edward Junior out to play. He sprung to full attention and I couldn't help but to feel lust consume me.

I brushed my fingertips across his member and he took in a sharp breath. _'So he likes it when I tease him'_ I thought evilly. I let my fingers flit around his rock hard cock for a few more moments until I surprised him by roughly grabbing him and pumping him up and down multiple times.

"Oooh, Bella!" he moaned and it spurred me on. I lowered my mouth to the tip and gently sucked for a few moments. I gradually took more of him in until six inches of him fit in my mouth, more than half since he was ten inches. Whatever couldn't fit in my mouth was massaged by my hands. My mouth began to move faster and my hands sped up to match its pace. I knew he was close to release and I decided to make my move. When he was two thrusts away from coming, I stopped.

"Bella," he pleaded looking down at me, "Please."

I shook my head and gave him one final lick before laying down beside him, running my fingers slowly up his side.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He sat straight up, gripping my shoulders but not too tightly. "Bella, that's not even funny. It's…it's….just cruel!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the desperate look in his eyes. I wasn't one to be vindictive especially not to Edward but watching him plead like a child who had just been denied a shopping spree in a candy store was absolutely priceless.

"I'm sorry love, but weren't you the one who said that my actions were inappropriate in the first place?"

Edward gave me a death glare but it didn't faze me at all. I knew I wasn't in any real danger. Or so I thought.

"You are absolutely right my dear," he crooned as he flipped me once again onto my back. "Now you must receive your punishment for your disobedience."

Before I could register the threat in his words, Edward had me pinned, my hands above me head and both his legs between mine, spreading them wide. The scent of my arousal immediately filled the air around us and I held my breath in anticipation.

Edward looked down between us where his large member hovered above my dripping center. I suddenly forgot how to use my lungs as I watched him dip down with agonizing slowness and lave himself in my wetness. Pleasure like lightening shot through me as the head of his cock bumped first gently then with increasing pleasure against the small sensitive bundle of nerves found there. Before I knew it, I was panting and moaning underneath him, lost in the intensity of the sensations that were shooting through me. But all too soon, he stopped his probing.

"Edward," I moaned. I didn't have to wait long for his reply. Soon his fingers found my dripping entrance and two of them plunged into me. I cried out in shock and pleasure as he began to pump them in and out of me at a rapid pace. I writhed beneath his touch and moaned in time with the thrust of his fingers. I could feel the beginnings of a swift and powerful climax begin to overtake my senses and I gripped onto his shoulders, desperate for release.

"Ohhh, Edward. That feels so good." I groaned. The slow fire that had begun to burn in my stomach was now a raging force that threatened to swallow me whole and I knew that I was only a few more thrusts away from my ultimate pleasure.

"Edward, I'm… so close." I panted to him, arching my back.

"Good," he whispered before pulling his fingers free of me and setting me back down on the bed.

I stared at him in utter disbelief. He couldn't do that to me! Here I was about to experience one of the most intense orgasms in my life and he just leaves me hanging? Ahh Hell no!

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You get back over here and finish what you started!"

He looked over at me with a mischievous grin. "Paybacks are a bitch aren't they?"

I couldn't say anything; I just simply glared at him with as much false loathing as I could muster.

"Aww come on," he cooed, "You don't think that I would just leave you completely high and dry do you? After all," he said kissing my neck. "We still have your special treatment to take care of."

He brought his lips down upon mine with renewed passion and I returned it, exploring his mouth as he did mine. I would never get enough of the taste of him, so sweet that it turned my body to fire and would set my blood aflame if it still ran through my veins. Not bothering this time with much foreplay since we were both too desperate to wait, Edward positioned himself at my entrance. Without at moments more hesitation, he plunged his rock hard shaft into my tight center. I couldn't resist saying:

"The doctor is in," even though my voice was husky and almost inaudible from the lack of air in my lungs. My muscles immediately clamped down around his rock hard member to keep him there but he pulled out slightly then thrust back in again with enough force that I slid up the bed a few inches. We were both panting and grasping onto each other as Edward increased the pace furiously, sending me sliding backwards until I had to but my hands against the head board so that my head would not bash against it.

"Edward, oh god, Edward!" I chanted in time with his thrusts. His cock was impossibly deep within me and the flames leapt higher every time his hips struck against mine. He grunted with the force of his efforts and my name erupted from his powerful chest before he reached down between us to harshly rub my sensitive clit. That was all it took.

The next moment, I was bucking my hips wildly against him, bringing him deeper into my body. We were both frantic for release.

"God Edward," I cried. "You're….so deep! And I'm going to…. Uhh….I'm going to…!"

Realization flared in Edward's eyes as he groaned. "Yes Bella, come for me! Come for me!"

In the next instant I exploded. I was catapulted high above the world as my ardent cries of pleasure filled the room. An instant later, Edward joined me, letting lose an animalistic cry as my inner muscles squeezed him and milked him until we were both on our way down from the most euphoric heaven.

We lay next to each other, completely sated.

"So," Edward said, running a hand through my hair. "I think that went pretty well."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'd say so."

I rolled over and kissed him sweetly. "But next time, it's my turn to pick the time and place, and what we're doing of course."

"Your turn? What do you think this was my idea?" he asked, gesturing to the pile of torn clothes on the floor.

"No, I know it was, Dr. Cullen," No one but Edward could have devised something like this but Alice. Though I was pretty sure that this time at least wasn't her doing.

"I love you," Edward whispered into my ear before nipping it affectionately.

"I love you too," I replied, bringing my lips down upon his once more.

"By the way," he said between kisses. "We are getting you another one of those dresses."


End file.
